Oney
Christopher "Chris" O'Neill (born November 21, 1990) also known as Oney or OneyNG, is an Irish animator on YouTube and Newgrounds, and a former Grumpcade guest. He is a member of the creative studio Sleepycabin alongside Stamper, Spazkid, and several others, and the co-host of Doodle Doods. Chris has a main YouTube account, as well as one for his music, and his gameplay channel Oney Plays which he hosts alongside Ding Dong and Julian. Game Grumps Oney has collaborated in the past with the Game Grumps, especially Arin and Ross due to their long history as popular animators on Newgrounds around the same time. Before Game Grumps was conceived, Chris was actually the first person that Arin did a recorded playthrough with which was a live stream of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to record footage for Arin's sequelitis. He has been mentioned several times on the show. In the episode MetaKnightmare!, Arin uses a robot voice to jokingly order pizza, a voice which he later admitted he learned from Oney. Oney made his first appearance on the channel in the episode Pool of Sadness, when Arin and Danny asked him to momentarily come onto the show and do the robot voice. Oney later appeared as a guest in two episodes of Table Flip. In his first appearance, he played Poo with Barry, Suzy, Danny, Brian, Spazkid, Michele Morrow, and Nathan Barnatt. In his second appearance, he played Grumptionary with Barry, Suzy, Arin, Spazkid, and Nathan Barnatt. Oney later appeared in Grumpcade playing Super Smash Bros. Melee with Barry and Ross. He would also later appear in Steam Train series and one-offs. Games played Steam Train * Human: Fall Flat * LASTFIGHT * Zero G Arena Grumpcade * Super Smash Bros. Melee * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * Sonic Shuffle Table Flip * Poo * Grumptionary Gallery Oney Head.png|Grump head Oney Intro.png|Introduction pose Oney Side.png|Pose from the side Untitled-3.png|Oney on the 4-player selection screen Trivia * On top of his multiple appearances on Game Grumps, Chris has also appeared on SuperMega, a YouTube channel run by Matt Watson and Ryan, in which the latter two are also current editors of Game Grumps. * Oney animated a portion of Ninja Sex Party's music video for "Unicorn Wizard." * Arin has appeared multiple times on Oney's own casual let's play series, "Oney Plays". The two played Ragdoll Masters and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End together. * Oney is renowned on Game Grumps for his spot-on robot voice, which sounds similar to Microsoft Sam. * Back in Ireland, Oney would prank many people at night by shining a green laser pointer around and projecting scary imagery out of a small projector from his bedroom window. This ended after a furious Russian old man discovered him doing this. * One time while on vacation with his family, an old man resembling Danny Trejo approached Oney and said he reminded him of his grandson who enjoyed taking apart pens, and handed Oney a pen and asked him to disassemble it while he took pictures. * Oney was once harassed and nearly beat up by several teenagers at Hershey Park. * Oney was once punched in the face for no reason while walking through Dublin, Ireland. * Oney openly dislikes film composer Hans Zimmer, believing his compositions are "bland". Although he has later stated that he likes some ''of his music. * Oney is the only straight cast member of Oney Plays, with Julian and Ding Dong being openly gay. ** Despite this, Oney and Arin shared a mouth-to-mouth kiss in Lightsaber Fightsaber - Episode IV. * In 2016, Oney moved from Philadelphia, PA to Los Angeles, CA. * Like Arin, Chris openly dislikes the ''Uncharted ''game series and ''BioShock Infinite, despite them being considered critically acclaimed masterpieces. ** He also dislikes God of War. His negative comments on the widely acclaimed 2018 title caused an overwhelming backlash on Twitter, for which he never apologized for and remains firm. * Oney's let's play series "Oney Plays" used to be recorded in the Grump room, now it's recorded in Ding Dong and Julian's apartment. * Oney's favorite video game is Final Fantasy VII. * Oney once witnessed a childhood friend poke the eyeballs out of a caterpillar with a pencil, as well as another friend tear off the legs of several daddy long leg spiders so nothing was left but their tiny ball-shaped bodies. * Oney believes that if he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry, he would be sorted into Hufflepuff. * Oney didn't stop playing with toys until he was 14. * Oney claims that Bionicle ''for PS2 is one of the worst games he has ever played. * Oney once had to write 25 page paper on what he did wrong that motivated his teacher to punish him at school, resulting in him harboring an intense hatred for educators. * Oney's father runs a pound shop in Ireland. He used to work at the shop part-time in his youth. Oney states that if he never got into animation he probably would still be working at the shop to this day. * Oney once found a dying dog on the side of a highway in Ireland. When he approached the dog to check if it was alive, a black pit bull jumped out of nowhere and nearly killed him. * Oney dislikes the ocean, claiming it is full of dead bodies and condom water. Because of this, Oney also dislikes seafood. ** Oney claims that he was nearly grabbed by a giant crab on the seabed after jumping into the ocean from a great height. Many of his colleagues have considered this story false. * Oney has an intense hatred for Mac computers even though his complaints are easily proven wrong. * Oney likes watching porn. He claims that voyeurs is his favorite genre. * Oney (along with his friend Niall) enjoys tossing rocks into the muddy river that accompanies his hometown Wexford. He calls it the "Chocolate Jelly River". * Oney enjoys griefing on ''Minecraft, Second Life, and Space Station 13. * Oney has stated that if he was portrayed in a film, he would want actor Andy Serkis to play him via motion capture. * Oney considers No Man's Sky ''to be the biggest disappointment since ''Watch Dogs. * Oney hates receiving achievements and trophies in video games, finding them pointless and immersion-destroying. * One of the Oney's favorite movies is Angela's Ashes. * Oney composed music for many games and animations featured on Newgrounds, namely The Room Tribute game. * Oney has stated in his own videos that he does not know how to drive in real life. * Oney's 1 million subscriber plaque resides in his hometown Wexford. His parents dislike telling their friends about Oney's achievement due to the adult-orientated content his videos contain. * On March 25th, 2019, Oney officially revealed that he was developing a video game featuring 3D art he made using the Blender software. The game's reveal trailer was uploaded to his OneyNG channel on Youtube, making it the first video on the channel posted in 4 years. ** Chris enjoys making art using the Clip Studio Paint (previously known as Manga-Studio in North America) and Blender softwares, and occasionally posts art he makes with them on his Twitter page, as well as on livestreams. Category:People Category:Animators Category:Table Flip Guests Category:KittyKatGaming Guests Category:Grumpcade Guests Category:Steam Train Guests Category:SleepyCabin Category:OneyPlays Members